


And We Wouldn't Want to Be Late

by zarabithia



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multi, Peggy Gets Two Steves, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Dinner party with Peggy, her two Steves, and their loved ones right before the debut of Angie's new play.“It isn’t fair,” Howard says loudly as he pops the cork on the wine. “Look at all of this love, and I don’t get any of it. You even got two Steves, Peg, and that’s not fair at all.”





	And We Wouldn't Want to Be Late

“It isn’t fair,” Howard says loudly as he pops the cork on the wine. “Look at all of this love, and I don’t get any of it. You even got two Steves, Peg, and that’s not fair at all.”

Steve (2.0, as Howard likes to call him, or “The Old One,” as Buck likes to call him) looks up from the extra helping of goulash that Ana is spooning onto his place and notes that Howard pours for himself last, and there’s not nearly as much as there had been, a year ago.

“I think there’s someone for you,” he says with a wink. “And you will find … that person to be very fair.”

“Corny,” Bucky says. “Very, very corny.”

“I thought it was a lovely speech,” Jason argues, because of course. Of course the man that Bucky chose has an argumentative streak in him; Bucky would never pick anyone else. “Full of the true love conquers all feel that we would expect from that particular Captain Rogers.”

“Only one of them is romantic?” Jarvis says as Ana sits down next to him. “That doesn’t seem like a good deal.”

“I like to think we both are, in our own way,” Steve (1.0 or The Younger One or Grant, depending on who you ask) says. “Some of us are a bit quicker about it, of course.”

Bucky laughs the easiest, and boy, does that feel good to see.

“Yes, you’re both delightful,” Peggy says, picking up a glass of water. “And the only person at this table with a right to complain is Howard, who really brought it on himself by being a scoundrel.”

Her glass begins the toast, “To old and new friends. Now hurry up and eat. Angie’s play starts in two hours.”

“And we wouldn’t want to be late,” Ana offers.

No, Steve thinks. Never again.


End file.
